The Fox and the Hound
by multifandomhaven
Summary: In that very moment, she was beautiful than he'd ever seen her . He didn't know quite what to say, so he just let words tumble from his mouth. "Seven hells, you're stunning."


**Story requested on my tumblr _multifandomhaven._**

* * *

The small village was blanketed in fresh snow, sparkling and pure. The flakes came down in fat, white puffs that clung to the trees and everything that lay below them. Most people, the sane ones anyway, were likely in their homes huddled around a crackling fire, drinking wine and chowing down some kind of hot stew to help ward off the bitter cold.

One couple, however, had been out in the storm since just before sunset. The smaller one was crouched down, looking into a hole dug out in the side of a hill, while the other, much larger figure, watched her from behind.

The sky was still a darkened blue, but the moon could be seen peeking out just over the mountains. The wind blew and was biting, and it wasn't long before the pair had began to shiver.

"C'mon out," the smaller of the two called softly, holding out her hand for the animal inside to sniff.

She and Sandor had tracked it there by the little spots of blood, obviously fresh since it hadn't been covered by the falling snow, and while she couldn't see where the blood was coming from yet, but she was determined to find out. "I won't hurt ya."

The animal squeaked timidly, shrinking further back into it's burrow. It's little red body was curled up and pressed as closely to the hillside as it could get. It was hurt and scared and the woman knew that she couldn't let it die out here in the cold on it's own, not if it had a chance to live while under her care. She bit her lip and struggled to reach further into the burrow.

"Oh, for fucks sake," the man groaned behind her.

Sandor Clegane had done a lot of stupid things in his years, but never had he tried to save a fox pup from a snowstorm. "Leave it be, it's a wild animal."

* * *

The woman rolled her eyes, but didn't turn to make a remark. Instead she reach further back into the burrow, hoping the gloves she wore would protect her hands if the fox tried to bite. "C'mon, sweetheart. I just want to help you."

The fox pinned it's ears back, bearing it's teeth at the intrusion.

"I can't reach him," she sighed and sat back onto her heels. She turned to look at her companion, her spirits low. "We can't leave it out here, Sandor. It's just a baby, and it's hurt! I don't think I could sleep at night knowing this little fella was still here."

Sandor shook his head, itching to say something along the lines of 'we _could_ be having it for dinner', or 'let me put it out of it's misery then, and then we can go back inside', but he didn't.

When he saw the gloomy expression that dampened her entire face he knew that he _couldn't_ say those things. Not to her.

So he crouched beside her, his large frame blocking the windblown snowflakes from hitting her directly.

She shivered violently and tucked her hands into the cloak that she'd wrapped around herself before they left.

Sandor worried that she was going to catch her death out in the storm like she was - she was a stick of a woman - he knew he had to get her inside soon, warm her up.

The great, scarred warrior growled in his throat at the feelings he had for the woman - he didn't like to be vulnerable - and eased her out of the way gently. "Go wait for me in the stalls over there. I'll get your little fox out."

"I want to stay," she argued. "Just a few more moments."

"Damn stubborn woman," Sandor mumbled. He licked his cold lips and sat on his knees and reach his long arm back into the burrow.

He grunted and struggled for a moment before he extracted his arm slowly.

In his hand sat a very small, very scared, baby fox. Sandor pulled it against his chest to keep it from scratching his arm and shushed it with his deep, gravely voice.

Sandor heard the woman's laughter and looked up, angry at first, but instantly softening at her look of appreciation, maybe even adoration, for him. His chest tightened and he had to swallow the smile that threatened to show.

"Oh, Sandor, I'm just so grateful for you," she told at him happily. Her eyes had taken a half-moon shape and her cheeks puffed up as her lips widened to accommodate her blinding smile and her red nose looked even redder than before. "Thank you. Truly."

In that very moment, she was beautiful than he'd ever seen her . He didn't know quite what to say, so he just let words tumble from his mouth. "Seven hells, you're stunning."


End file.
